A great deal of emphasis has been placed on the design and development of automobile radios and/or stereo systems. Most of this development has related to the radio receiver proper, for example in the area of electronic tuning in which a microprocessor may electronically generate a tuning voltage which is then applied to a varactor to tune the receiver to a selected frequency. However, very little thought has been given to the design and development of the antenna which receives the broadcast signal and supplies it to the receiver. Indeed, current antennas used for automobiles have a broadband characteristic and offer no rejection of undesired signals. The presence of unwanted frequencies received by the antenna and supplied to the receiver may cause both overload and intermodulation at the front end.